1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vaginal or rectal tampon that serves the dual purpose of delivering a dose of a medicant or other material into a respective body cavity and also serves to accumulate body fluid that exits the cavity through human biological processes.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,596 discloses a tampon for entry into a body cavity that includes a frangible reservoir containing medicant. In use the reservoir is ruptured by the user prior to or during insertion. The medicant is absorbed by the tampon body which when inserted into the body cavity contacts, for example, hemorrhoidal veins. The medicant which is absorbed by the tampon body is thus brought into contact with the area of the body to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,020 to Pond discloses a rectal tampon which includes a shell of gelatin or soluble material, a body of cotton or wool material and a body of medicated material. The outer shell of the tampon is designed to be dissolved.